The Unstable Simplicities of a Duality
by Annie Barde
Summary: Snippets of Hermione and Draco's separate lives. Snippets, not chapters. Bear in mind. Please. Chapters 5 - 8: uploaded August 28.
1. Pools of sorrow, waves of joy

1 Pools of sorrow, waves of joy

She runs her index finger over the sharp edges of the envelope, admiring how thick it is. It is addressed to her, the handwriting cramped, small, and yet somewhat legible. The handwriting, without a doubt, is a man's.

_The_ man.

The man you would want to receive letters from, each one telling you nothing less than perfect.

The kind of perfect that is found in the simplest saying.

And that saying is "I love you."

That's what he wrote to her, she was sure of it. And yet the un-emptied contents contain so far from the truth she desperately needs to know.

Her breath catches. She hasn't seen this man in nearly two _years_ now.

It was only until the last moment they had seen each other she had discovered how truly in love she was with him. The battle that could only tear them apart.

So why this mysterious letter? Why now?

She's _emotional_.

Trembling, she gently lifts the seal to open the envelope. Her hesitant smile vanishes, her face clouding white with shock and _anger_.

It's no ordinary letter.

It's a card. Thick. White. It flutters to the ground.

She looks down at it helplessly.


	2. Simply a look can break your heart

2 Simply a look can break your heart

* * *

_Author's Note_: I suppose I'll have to mention Hermione's name in a later chapter, huh? But yes, this is her point of view right now. In third person. Oh, you know what I mean.

Read and review, please.

X.X. Annie

* * *

_Oh_. He's _engaged_. This isn't what she's expecting at all, clearly.

Enclosed is an invitation. And will she come to the wedding?

She looks at the picture of the two of them, slightly disgusted. They look so much alike, it's _scary_. They could easily be mistaken for _siblings_.

But of course. Good looks like his would have to be matched up to good looks like hers.

The wedding will take place in August. It's May now. He'll be 20. She'll be 18.

_Congratulations_, Malfoy, she thinks bitterly.

She simply doesn't understand why she's invited.


	3. Not so sure that I'll be yours

3 Not so sure that I'll be yours and baby you can be mine

* * *

_Author's Note_: Thanks for reviewing so far!

X.X. Annie

* * *

A week passes and no response from her. Draco Malfoy is frustrated.

He's _always_ been frustrated by her.

He decides to write her a quick note. Sharp. Witty. Short.

"Come. Or else."

He scratches that. In his mind and on the parchment below him.

He sighs.

If only he could change the past.

Hermione Granger.

Always the one to make him question, always the one to make him crazy.

"Draco?"

He's interrupted by his lovely Astoria.

"Come now, your parents are here. They've come to help with the wedding plans."

_Of course_.

He smiles at her, hoping that he doesn't look guilty.

For almost writing a letter to his ex-love.


	4. But obviously my armor was cracked

4 But obviously my armor was cracked

* * *

_Author's Note_: A glimpse into the life of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass soon-to-be Malfoy. He likes her, but not enough to marry her and supposedly fall in love.

X.X. Annie

* * *

They say goodbye to his parents a few hours later. He's relieved. Astoria, on the other hand, is impatient.

"I didn't even get a chance to show her the fabrics I thought of for the dress!" she exclaims, waving to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy from their window. She watches them Apparate, barely hearing the 'pop' sound.

He rolls his eyes.

He liked Astoria. A lot. But it was simply to please his parents, right? Marrying into another pureblood family was a tradition. It's how they kept the blood status _alive_.

"We'll see them in Diagon Alley, tomorrow, darling," he drawls, his voice strained.

She nods.

"Any more RSVPs come in today?"

He shakes his head.

"Oh, well, I'm sure they'll all respond!" she says cheerily. "After all, you're a _Malfoy_!"

He looks at her. Her smile turns upside down.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, maybe I shouldn't have said…"

"No, it's alright," he says. But it's _not_.

If only he wasn't feeling less and less excited towards their _joyous_ wedding.


	5. Tied up in ancient history

5 Tied up in ancient history

* * *

_Author's Note_: Harry's kinda jealous. Ha ha hee hee. But he does care about Hermione's welfare, as all friends should do.

X.X. Annie

* * *

"So Malfoy really invited you to his wedding?"

She peers over her coffee cup to look into a glittering pair of emerald eyes.

"For the thousandth time, Harry, _yes_." She says this very exasperatedly. Two weeks had flown since she had received the invitation.

"He didn't invite you?" she blurts suddenly, turning red. She knows _Harry Potter_ couldn't have been invited, despite the Trio actually _saving_ his life. Twice.

Harry looks away. "I couldn't care less."

"Sure you don't," she says, although she knows he really doesn't. She was the only one out of the Trio who had been invited in the first place.

"Trust me, Hermione. I wouldn't go to Draco Malfoy's wedding if it was between that and living at Sirius's house for the rest of my life," Harry scoffs. "Frankly, I wouldn't care if he fell off the face of the earth right now."

She looks out the window beside them in the Three Broomsticks, slightly smiling at the wizards and witches going by with heavy bags and colorful items.

"Are you actually going to attend this wedding or not?" he asks, jolting her out of her reverie.

She merely shrugs.

"Dunno," she says truthfully. "But I _do_ know he'll be wanting an answer soon."


	6. Keeping me honest, driving me crazy

6 Keeping me honest, driving me crazy

* * *

_Author's Note_: And here's where it gets a tiny bit better. And dramatic. Just slightly.

X.X. Annie

* * *

He calls for a meeting. She's surprised. And it's July.

He waits for her in a Muggle café, planned so carefully so as not to attract the attention of the wizarding community.

She's slightly breathless when she enters. He looks up, studying her features.

She hasn't changed _that_ much. And neither has he.

Just that he's a better person _now_ because of _Astoria_.

She sits down across from him, ordering a coffee.

He starts when the waitress goes away.

"How come you haven't RSVP'd yet, Granger?" He says almost quite angrily.

"So, back to surnames, are we?"

"You didn't answer the question."

"I never said I wasn't _not_ coming," she says calmly. "I just haven't responded yet."

He almost wants to throw his cup and saucer at her. But he restrains.

"How come you haven't invited Harry and Ron?" she asks bitterly. "They were _there_ too, you know."

He winces at the sound of "there."

"Because…" he trails, helplessly lying, "…Astoria wanted to have each of us invite over 75 guests, and I was running out of people."

_Wrong_.

And it sounds fishy to her too.

"Pathetic," she mutters, "The least you could have done was invite them too. After all, we were the ones who saved your _life_."

She stands up suddenly.

"Wait," he says, "Maybe I will invite _them_. That would make you feel better, wouldn't it?"

She smirks. "Yeah, it actually would."


	7. Do you know just what she likes?

7 Do you know just what she likes?

* * *

_Author's Note_: Truth is, they love each other. The problem is, it's the little things he does that gets her riled. Oh, and he's engaged.

X.X. Annie

* * *

"Are you really leaving?" He asks her pleadingly.

She sighs. "I guess not."

She sits back down, looking at him with a non-readable expression.

He tries to change the subject subtly.

"So…" he drawls, "…what have you been up to lately, Hermione?"

"Lately?"

He clears his throat. "Well, in the last two years." _Just admit you've been with the Weasel_.

"I now work at Saint Mungo's. Fourth floor. It's not that exciting," she says, slightly smiling. "We have some real nutters in there."

"And…?"

"And what?"

"You've hooked up with Weasley, haven't you?" He can't help himself.

She turns red on the spot. "No!" she exclaims. "Never! We're just best friends. Like always?"

"Of course." He smirks at her knowingly.

"I haven't been with anyone," she admits. "I haven't had the time." _Plus, now that you're engaged, you're out of the question_.

He leans into her across the table.

"So what is your type Granger?" he breathes. "Smart? Charming? Egotistical?"

_Me_?

It dawns on her. He's described _himself_.

"You prick!" she says angrily. She stands back up again. "You dirty, dirty, prick!"

He merely smiles up at her.

"You're engaged!" she gasps.

_I'd almost forgotten_.


	8. Is this for real, it's not what it seems

8 Is this for real, it's not what it seems

* * *

_Author's Note_: Oh, Draco. Now you've done it. Way to be true to yourself.

X.X. Annie

* * *

"You're lucky if I even _go_ to your wedding now," she hisses.

"Aw, it was just a joke," he says, getting up too.

"This meeting? It never happened. I'm out of here."

She stomps off angrily, unaware of the others in the café watching the scene unfold before them.

He chuckles lightly to himself, and turns around to see a man sitting at a table across from where they had been.

He winks at him. "Women. Drag you down real fast, don't they?"

And with that, he strides toward the front door, looking up and down the road for Hermione.

_There_.

"Hermione! Hermione!"

She turns at the sound of his voice. In a moment, she forgets that she's mad at him. In another, she remembers that she is.

He hurries past crowds of people and finally reaches her.

"Hermione."

"Leave me alone," she mutters. "Go away, right now."

He grabs her arm just as she turns away from him.

She glares up at him.


End file.
